You Want Me
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Nathan goes to visit Dr. Suresh again and meets a man called Zane Taylor. A Nathan/Sylar fic written for the secret santa exchange on the rare heroes comm of LJ.


**Title:** You Want Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Nathan/Sylar (With mentions of Mylar and Petrellicest)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi, TK being used inappropriately, (strong) hints of incest, non-con (though not totally, sort of semi-con), slight violence. Spoilers for the first season, if you know who Zane is you're good to go.  
**Recipient/Prompts: **Britishred. Secrets, Fight for control, Manipulation.  
**Summary: **Nathan once again visits Mohinder in the hope that the geneticist will have news about his brother, but when he arrives he meets someone else. A man who says his name is Zane Taylor.

Oh god! Meredith was alive, he had a 16-year-old daughter, and they both wanted to see him… This was the sort of stuff that Peter normally helped him to cope with, but Peter was… he didn't even know where. That was why he once again found himself knocking on the door of Dr. Mohinder Suresh's apartment. Deep down he knew there was no hope, Peter would still be missing, but a small part of him was so desperate to talk to his brother right then that he allowed the tiny possibility to be amplified inside his own head.

When the door finally opened he was face to face with an unfamiliar man.

"Is Dr. Suresh here?" Nathan asked easily masking his inner turmoil.

"Yes. Would you like to see him?"

"That would be helpful."

The man stood aside and let Nathan into the apartment.

"Mohinder is sleeping right now, if you only want to talk about your power I'm sure I can help rather than having to wake him." The man said turning to face Nathan once he had shut the door.

"You know…?"

"Nathan Petrelli." The man indicated Nathan's picture on the map, "self-propelled flight, right?"

"Uh, yes. You are?"

"Oh sorry, Zane Taylor. I'm helping Mohinder track down people like us."

"You have a power?"

"I can melt things at a molecular level, I'd show you but Mohinder can be very possessive of his things."

"Where is Mohinder again?" Nathan asked, the awkwardness of the situation was rising rapidly.

"He's sleeping… would you like a drink?" was Zane's response.

Nathan noticed for the first time that Zane was wearing only a loose tee and pair of sweat pants; his mind was rapidly realizing the reason why Mohinder might be sleeping…

"Uh, drink, yeah." Nathan answered, once his mind had resumed functioning properly.

Nathan viewed the map while Zane was busy making drinks. The map was much fuller than it had been on Nathan's last visit, and he noticed that North America seemed to be a hotspot for… he mentally refused to use the word heroes, specials was also quickly ignored, he finally settled on: people like me.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Zane asked reappearing with two mugs.

"My brother, I wanted to know if Mohinder had found a trace of him yet." Nathan turned away from the map and accepted one of the cups.

"Peter… the empath." Zane's face seemed eerily dreamy for a few seconds before he rearranged his facial expressions.

"Um, yeah." Nathan sipped at the drink: Tea- Nathan hated tea, Peter loved it and so was constantly searching for a kind Nathan would at least tolerate; so far his mission had been unsuccessful. Nathan smiled slightly as memories started to flood his mind, back before 'crazy' had invaded their lives.

"What's your brother like?" Zane asked, a curious expression had taken over his face.

"Impulsive, unrealistic, determined- but only to do the things he thinks are right, a pain in the neck…" Nathan started the list.

"But you love him don't you?"

"He's my brother, and as much as he may annoy me I…"

"I don't mean like that." Zane was looking creepy again.

"What do you mean?" Nathan was aware of the defensive tone his voice was taking.

"You _love_ him." Zane put emphasis on the word.

"I should be going." Nathan put his mug down and started towards the door, visiting Mohinder had been a stupid idea in the first place.

"I don't think so." Zane was now looking downright creepy, the skin crawling yet somehow oddly hot kind of downright creepy.

Zane twitched two fingers and suddenly Nathan was flying into the wall, and not under his own control.

"Zane, what the…?" Nathan cried out as the younger man approached fingers roaming across his skin.

"My name isn't Zane." The man said smirk annoyingly arrogant, "It's _Sylar_."

Nathan felt a shiver pass down his spine at the way the name was spoken.

"What do you want?" Nathan kept his voice calm; it was what Peter referred to as his lawyer voice.

"Well in the long run I want this…" Sylar ran a finger across Nathan's forehead, Nathan deliberately stopped himself flinching under the touch, "But for now, I think I'll settle for this." Sylar moved his hand lower touching Nathan in a much more personal place.

"Mohinder!" Nathan shouted as loud as he could. Calling for help wasn't the sort of thing a Petrelli normally did; but in this case Nathan was willing to make an exception.

"Mohinder, Hel-Mmppfff." Nathan felt a telekinetic force against his mouth.

"If you must scream names the least you could do is make it mine." Sylar was undoing Nathan's belt and Nathan was struggling as hard as he could against the invisible force holding him captive against the wall, "Besides, Mohinder is sleeping right now and believe me he won't wake up no mater how loud you shout. Little power I inherited from a girl in Oklahoma. Sweet little thing, pity she was so weak."

Nathan was disgusted by the man's attitude.

"If you promise to keep quiet I'll let you speak." Sylar was working Nathan's pants down his legs. Nathan nodded to show he understood, the pressure round his mouth dissipated.

"Get off me, I'm not letting you suck me off." Nathan instantly went back on his promise and started yelling.

"You let Peter do it, and he's your brother."

"Don't play the disgust card, you were just telling me how you killed a girl."

"True." Sylar straightened up and faced Nathan, "You're running for Congress right?"

"Yes." Nathan was wary of where this may be going.

"Sleeping with your brother, I think the press would be very glad to print a story on Nathan Petrelli: the congressman candidate who fucks his little brother. Incest is the best way to win over the voters: Family first and all that."

"So you're blackmailing me into letting you suck me off?"

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. I prefer _manipulation._"

"Are you gonna let me down? I'd rather not spend the whole time pressed up against a wall, my back is starting to ache." Nathan asked.

In response to the question Sylar placed a hand on Nathan's jaw and leaned in close thrusting his tongue into Nathan's' mouth. Nathan's automatic response was to bite down on the invading muscle, hard!

Sylar pulled away holding his mouth, eyes burning with fury.

"I was offering you a no-strings-attached blow-job." Sylar's voice was full of malice "But if you'd rather I just kill you now?"

Sylar's finger rose to Nathan's forehead once again, and this time the movement produced a shallow, almost invisible cut across an inch of skin. Despite it's thin depth the cut was still very painful and caused Nathan to let out a sharp gasp.

"Painful?" Sylar asked.

Nathan clenched his jaw and didn't answer.

"Is it painful?" Sylar cut again, this time going slightly deeper along the already open wound.

"It's painful." Nathan admitted angrily, voice showing obvious signs of pain.

"You'd much rather I suck you off, wouldn't you?"

Nathan stayed silent until his saw the finger moving again, he hastily answered, "Yes."

"You want me don't you?"

Nathan looked away and stayed silent, even when Sylar repeated the cut once again.

"You want me, say it!" Sylar demanded.

"No." Nathan flat out refused; Sylar seemed to want control over the situation. But Nathan wouldn't say he wanted this no matter what Sylar did. "The only other man I'd ever want is Peter."

Sylar stopped annoyed before shrugging and smiling slightly, "No matter. You'll want by the time I'm finished."

Nathan shivered again as Sylar's finger started working on his shirt buttons.

"Why open my pants first?" Nathan asked out loud.

"Are you always this noisy when you're having sex?" Sylar didn't sound irritated, just vaguely curious.

"Habit I got from Peter I suppose." Nathan smiled slightly as memories of hotels, Peter's apartment and one particularly daring escapade in the Library at the Petrelli mansion filled his thoughts.

A sharp pinch on his nipple brought him crashing out of his pleasant daydreaming; this meant two things. 1) Sylar had got his shirt open. 2) Sylar was annoyed, and/or a sadist.

"I don't want you thinking of your brother. I'll know if you are." Nathan didn't doubt it; Sylar's voice was too full of confidence.

With Nathan's shirt open and his pants settled around his thighs Sylar was ready to start.

One hand started to stroke at Nathan's cock while the other roamed across smooth skin, Sylar's lips settled on Nathan's collarbone and gently nipped and sucked.

"Are you going to let me down?" Nathan repeated his earlier question and Sylar was annoyed that he didn't have to disguise any gasps or light moans.

"Why should I?" Sylar bit gently into the skin of Nathan's neck leaving a lightly colored mark.

"You're doing all the work right now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little reciprocation." Nathan's voice was still annoyingly cool.

"I guess it would be alright…" Sylar flicked a finger and for the second time Nathan was sent flying through the air (And two separate doorways) landing on a couch with his back still aching.

"Now." Sylar straddled Nathan's hips and glared down at him, "Don't think I don't know your little plan, you want to take control of this situation." Sylar placed a hand on each of Nathan's wrists pinning them to the couch, telekinesis enhanced Sylar's strength and Nathan once again couldn't move. "It's not going to happen." Sylar grinned wickedly and leaned down reclaiming Nathan's mouth.

Nathan growled angrily and felt the shudder of pleasure ripple through Sylar as a result.

"You're so different to Mohinder, he purrs like a kitten. You growl like a leopard."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, you're blackmailing me into a blowjob not a lecture."

"Manipulating. There's a difference."

"What difference?"

"Well before I was blackmailing you into a blowjob, now…" Sylar broke off grinning and indicated with his eyes. Nathan followed the gaze and found lube floating almost lazily in the air beside them.

"No. No way. Not gonna happen." Nathan said struggling harder than before.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Sylar sounded incredibly childlike as he placed gentle kisses on Nathan's chest.

"I promised Peter. He's the only man I'll ever come inside. I won't break that promise."

"I could kill you." Sylar spoke completely calmly.

Fear flashed briefly across Nathan's eyes before he settled down, "At least I'll die with the promise intact."

"You really do love him." Sylar was almost gentle; it would be hard to believe that the man speaking at that moment was a killer.

"More than anyone else."

"I won't make you break your promise."

Nathan would've thanked the man, but he was the one who'd put him through all of it in the first place so it didn't seem right. Instead he tried to sit up, however the telekinesis was still firmly in place.

"Are you gonna let me go?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sylar spoke with childlike glee again.

"You said…"

"I said I wouldn't break your promise." He indicated with his eyes once again. A condom had joined the lube floating in the air.

"You're really just going to rape me?" Nathan asked teeth clenched.

"You should know something about me Mr. Petrelli. I'm a hunter, when I want something I will keep trying to get it until it's mine. You should know all about that."

"I don't want this."

"Oh really." Sylar stroked his hand up Nathan's cock.

Nathan held in the gasp threatening to break out, when the hell had he gotten hard?

Things proceeded much faster than before; Sylar took a moment to shed the remainder of Nathan's clothing before stripping too. Then Sylar was once again on top of Nathan, fingers (Both real and telekinetic) dancing across warm skin and causing all sorts of effects deep in Nathan's brain.

"Shiiiiiiiit." Nathan swore in one long hiss of breath as Sylar's hand closed around his cock slicking the condom (when the hell had that gotten there?) with lube.

Sylar grinned at the noise; Nathan's control was lessening. "It feels good doesn't it?"

Nathan clenched his jaw and tried harder not to respond.

His vow of silence lasted all of a minute, the second Sylar impaled himself on Nathan's cock the politician let out a deep moan.

"Look at me Nathan."

Nathan turned his head away, but Sylar's telekinesis dragged it back so he was forced to look into the killer's eyes.

"Tell me you want this."

Nathan bit down on his tongue, his brain was screaming at him to stay quiet but he'd stopped listening to his brain a few minutes ago when pleasure had overwhelmed it.

"I want you…" Sylar looked immediately smug, "To hurry up and move, I don't have all day." Sylar looked downtrodden by this for all of three seconds before complying.

He started out slow, hardly moving really but it still sent endorphins shooting out through both of their bloodstreams.

"Let go of my hands." Nathan said a moment later.

"Why should I?" Sylar asked looking at Nathan through darkened eyes.

"You wanted reciprocation."

"I believe that was your request, but still…"

Nathan felt the hold on his left hand disappear and he gratefully wrapped it around the killer's back stroking across plains of warm, slightly sweaty flesh.

"Oh, good God. Nathan." Sylar groaned each time he took Nathan in.

Nathan's hand was in Sylar's hair when he felt the hold on his other hand weaken, breaking it from the lax grip Nathan sent it up to join it's partner in Sylar's dark hair.

"Oh shit." Sylar said taking a deep breath, "Oh shit." Breath, "Oh shit." Breath. The pattern continued as he repeatedly plunged onto Nathan's hardness.

As Sylar got closer to the edge Nathan felt the hold on him weaken.

"Oh god. Nathan I'm close."

Nathan knew then that his time had come, he was through being controlled by this guy. Pushing with all the strength remaining in his pleasure weakened legs, Nathan flipped the murderer over and thrusted deeply into his body.

"Oh fuck yeah." Sylar was too far-gone to notice the movement and simply shut his eyes as he came.

"Never mess with a Petrelli." Nathan grunted slamming into the incredible tightness with each word before filling the condom with a yell of 'Peter.'

Quick to react Nathan grabbed his pants, pulled them on and hurriedly gathered his clothes. With everything held in a bundle he leapt out of the window and broke the sound barrier a few seconds later.

"That bastard." Sylar muttered breathing heavily from the spot of the couch which he had yet to vacate, "Oh well, I'll make him want me next time."


End file.
